dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Swords of Legends
Details *'Title:' 古剑奇谭 / Gu Jian Qi Tan *'English title:' Swords of Legends *'Also known as:' Legend of the Ancient Sword *'Genre:' Xianxia (RPG), action, romance *'Episodes:' 50 *'Broadcast network:' Hunan TV *'Broadcast period:' 2014-Jul-02 to 2014-Sep-25 *'Air time:' Wednesday to Thursday 22:00 *'Opening theme songs:' **Jian Xin 剑心 Sword of Heart by Zhang Jie 张杰 **Lian Ren Ge Ge 恋人歌歌 Lover Song by Anson Hu 胡彦斌 *'Ending theme songs:' Yuan Fang 远方 Distance by Yu Ke Wei (郁可唯) *'Insert songs:' **Jian Xin 剑心 Sword of Heart by Li Yi Feng **Jian Shang 剑伤 Sword Wound by Li Yi Feng **Ai Ni Mei Cuo 爱你没错 Love You is Right by Jeff Chang (張信哲) **Liang Tong Xing 两同行 Peers by William Chan (陳偉霆) Synopsis The story follows a young lad from the secluded Wu Meng Village whose life is turned upside down after assassins kill everyone that he knew and loved. He grows up under a new identity as Baili Tusu, thus igniting a legendary adventure. Baili Tusu (Li Yi Feng) is the disciple of Zi Yin Zhen Ren (Ken Chang), the greatest swordsman under the heavens. He is afflicted with a demonic spirit that also grows in strength as he matures, which is why he has always had to live a life of solitude and was misunderstood and discriminated against by his peers in Tian Yong City. Even so, his martial arts senior Ling Yue (William Chan) treats him like a real brother along with their martial arts junior Fu Qu (Di Li Re Ba) who has constantly showers him with kindness. He also becomes fast friends with Ouyang Shao Gong (Qiao Zhen Yu) and Feng Qing Xue (Yang Mi), two people who have come under the tutelage of Tian Yong City for their own reasons. After being accused of a crime he didn't commit, Baili Tusu is forced to leave his home behind and it opens doors to an adventure with his newfound friends that also include a fox demon (Zheng Shuang) and her admirer (Ma Tian Yu). User/Viewer Ratings Cast *Li Yi Feng as Baili Tusu / Han Yun Xi **Huang Tian Qi as child Baili Tusu / Han Yun Xi *Yang Mi as Feng Qing Xue **Xu Shuo as child Qing Xue *Qiao Zhen Yu as Ouyang Shaogong *Ma Tian Yu as Fang Lan Sheng / Jin Lei *Zheng Shuang as Xiang Ling *Gillian Chung as Princess Xunfang ;Tian Yong City *William Chan as Ling Yue **Zhang Yi Jie as young Ling Yue *Chen Zi Han as Hong Yu *Ken Chang as Reverend Yinzhen *Di Li Re Ba as Fuqu *Zong Feng Yan as Reverend Hansu *Ying Hao Ming as Ling Duan *Cai Jun Tao as Ling Chuan *Dai Zi Xiang as Zhao Lin ;You Du and Wu Meng Spirit Valley *Gao Wei Guang as Yin Qianshang / Feng Guangmo *Li Xiao Lu as Han Xiuning *Liu Ting Yu as Nuwa *Yu Zi Kuan as Uncle Qiu *Liu Fang as Grandma You Du *Yang Cheng Cheng as Huan Huan *Shen Bao Ping as Youdu Elder ;River Qin *Zhang Meng as Fang Ruqin *Zhang Wei Na as Sun Yueyan / He Wenjun *Jenny Fan as Ji Tong *Jin Yi He as Fang Qin'er *Qi Wei as Ye Chenxiang *Yue Yao Li as Ye Wenxian *Yue Dong Feng (岳东峰) as He Lin *Ji Yang (吉阳) as Cha Xiao Guai *Zheng Ye Cheng as Wang Cai *Shen Jia Yi as Yu Er *Tong Tong as Granny Sun *Feng Da Lu (冯大路) as Uncle Wu *Wang Zheng as Ugly Li Pan'an *Li Rui Chao as Handsome Li Pan'an ;Qing Yun Clan *Marco Li as Lei Yan *Wang Yi Miao (王一淼) as Su Jin *Li Qin Dong (李沁东) as Yuan Wu ;Others *Qin Jun Jie as Crown prince Chang Qin *Wei Wei as Serpent Qian Yu *Hao Ze Jia as Hua Shang *Zhang Yun Long as Hei Yao *Ma Wen Long as Luo Yunping *Yu Yu Ang (于宇昂) as Yan Mei *Tian Mu Chen as Xiang Tianxiao *Lu Yu Lin as Zhuo Yunfei *Jia Qing as Chou Xinrui *Xi Xue as Xie Luwei *Wang Wei Hua as Xiang Moyang *Zhang Qian as Jiang Li *Zhu Rong Rong as Yun Ge *Ren Xue Hai as Chief of Tie Zhu Hall *Hei Zi as Qin Shihuang *Zhao Wen Hao as Er Gouzi *Zhao Chu Lun as Immortal Jiao *Zhang Zi Chen (张梓宸) as Shi Yue *Qiu Yi Nong as Stone Demon *Ren Han as Octopus Spirit Production Credits *'Screenwriter:' Shao Si Han (邵思涵), Zhu Feng (逐风) *'Director:' Liang Sheng Quan (梁胜权), Huang Jun Wen (黄俊文) *'Production company:' Huanrui Century Pictures, Enlight Media and CITVC Notes *'Filming period:' 2013-Jul-02 start *Filming took place in Hengdian World Studios. *Li Yi Feng rose in popularity after playing the coveted role of the main lead in Sword of Legends which was highly-anticipated by fans of the genre especially after the success of the Chinese Paladin franchise. *It is Gillian Chung and Qiao Zhen Yu's second time playing a couple after the 2008 drama The Spirit of the Sword. External Links *Sina weibo *Baidu baike *Chinese Wikipedia Category:CDrama Category:CDrama2014 Category:Hunan TV Category:Xianxia Category:H&R Century Pictures Category:Enlight Media Category:Fantasy Category:Action